


Karma

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Faces from the past , make Kayleigh appreciate what she has.





	Karma

“ Don't you trust me with them or something,? ”asked Joan.

“Of course I do, I always do , it's just I like to show them off too you know” replied a smiling Kayleigh.

“ Don't be greedy, let granny Joan take them, we'll meet up later anyway , you go and enjoy the gig, give bugger lugs some moral support,”

“ Bugger lugs,” said one of the two year olds.

Kayleigh barely contained a snigger.

“ I said bunny lugs, darling, there was a dog there that had bunny lugs or ears let's go see him” Joan smiled and walked towards the sheepdogs being ably escorted by two, two year old red headed girls.

” Be good “ shouted Kayleigh after them.

“ I'll try” Joan shouted back.

John appeared and gripped Kayleigh round the waist.

“ They'll Need a nap later “ He said nodding after his departing mother.

” They had a lie in this morning, they'll be fine”

“ Wasn't them I was meaning “

They watched laughing as the girls tried to pull granny in two directions at once.

“ Me aunty Anne is meeting her at the women's institute tent at ten past anyway, so they can have one each for a while,”

“ As if your mum would share”

“ Well Jonathan are you and Jim set up ? “ she asked .

“ Uh huh,why ?

“ So the vans empty then ? “

“ Well all the gear is out of it that's what you mean”

“ Jonathan is the van empty ?”, she repeated slowly raising her eyebrows.  

“ Bloody hell cloth ears I said it , oh I get it ,  yes the van is empty do you want to see it to check ?”

“ Perhaps we better, just to make sure you didn't forget anything”

“ Ok race you ,” said John, “ winner gets a treat,”

The two of them started racing each other, just managing to avoid bumping into things but the inevitable happened. John tripped over a tent guy rope and fell, Kayleigh a yard behind landed on him,.

“ Oh bloody hell” he said laughing and getting up,” I'm too old for this carry on”.

“Kayleigh was being helped up by a paramedic, ironically it was their tent they had fallen in front of.

“Are you ok love “ John asked concerned.

“Oh god John , I think I've broken me hand”

Her hand wasn't broken but the paramedics put an ice pack on to ease any swelling, their suggestion of cutting Kayleigh's engagement and wedding rings off was met with a strong refusal, she managed to get them off and John put them on his necklace for safe keeping.

“ Christ Kayleigh look at the time, I'm supposed to be on stage In 10 mins I'd better go”

“ Well be careful, I'll  be there in a little while , don't pick up any groupies ok ,”

He smiled, kissed her and headed off.

She eventually, when the swelling had subsidised, wandered towards the stage area, looking around but not seeing anything in particular.

But two women walking the other way took a particular interest in Kayleigh.

“ Well well as I live and breath, if it isn't Kayleigh Kitson “

Kayleigh knew the voice but couldn't quite place it.

“ I don't think she remembers you Sharon”, said a second deeper woman's voice.

“ Oh she remembers us Jane , don't you Kayleigh?”.

It took Kayleigh a moment or two, to register, when it did there was a sudden feeling of sheer panic, then she smiled .

“Dumb and Dumber , long time no see”

“ Told you she remembered us didn't I ?” said Sharon laughing and smiling.

“Never did work out who was who though did we Jane “ ?

“ I did “ replied Jane , “ What does that tell you eh ?”

Jane laughed out loud at this, and Kayleigh smiled.

“ Anyway how you doing Kayleigh love?, life's obviously been kinder to you than us, you look great, “ Asked Sharon

“ You don't look much different from you did at school not like us, You must be doing something right “ added Jane with what seemed to be a genuine smile.

“Bitches “ thought Kayleigh,  “ Bullied me through school, scared me most days and now your here being nice. Game on !!.”

“ I'm doing ok, life is good now, no worries no one I need to try and avoid any more”

Sharon looked down at the ground in front of her, and sighed.

“Sorry “ she finally said “ I know we were shit to you back then , but we didn't know any better”

“I did “ said Kayleigh.

“ It was a long time ago Kayleigh, best forgotten love “

“ Oh I tried Sharon but it's hard to control nightmares, that feeling of fear I had every day I saw you, the beatings you gave me, the things you stole, they were hard to forget, very hard”.

“Things happen in life that make you take stock” said Jane, “ for what it's worth I'm sorry too, at the time it was fun , but now that I…..., “ she didn't finish the sentence,  she just shrugged.

Kayleigh looked at these two past tormentors, when she looked closely she could see they looked tired, as if they had hard times in the past, they had suffered , in a way she was glad, but she was chicken hearted, and the bigger person.

“ It was a long time ago, life has moved on , do you want to have a brew and a catch up or do you have someone to meet ? “ Kayleigh heard herself saying, surprisingly.

“ Sounds good, “ says Sharon

“I've no one “ said Jane “ Lets go “.

The three ex classmates found a table at one of the tea tents near the stage, they all ordered tea and a couple of cakes,

“ I'll get these “ Kayleigh said “ Just to show there's no hard feelings ok.”

Sharon and Jane protested but Kayleigh wasn't having it, out of the corner of her eye she could see Jane nudge Sharon when she pulled a wad of £20 notes out of her pocket, a large wad, and peeled one off to pay. Unusually John and Jim had been paid in cash today, she was holding it for them. But Sharon and Jane didn't need to know that.

“ So have you two kept in touch since school ?”

“ No “ Sharon replied “ I worked down south for a while, we only met up again about a year ago”

“ Do you still live around here Kayleigh? “ Asked Jane

“ God no , I'm up in Elgin Meadow now , been there three years past”

Sharon flashed a smirk at Jane, Jane nodded in understanding.

“ Elgin Meadow?” said Sharon “ is that the new builds on the Bury road, used to be Bookers ?

“ Oh you know it , have you been? “ asked Kayleigh.

“Too posh for us love, unless they need cleaners” chuckled Jane.

“ I don't suppose, you need a cleaner do you Kayleigh ?” Sharon asked snidely.

“ Or perhaps the maid does it ?“ Jane chuckled.

The inherent sarcasm in that statement went over Kayleigh's head.

“ Did you end up marrying that Jack of yours Jane ?”  asked Kayleigh sipping her brew.

” Yes but it didn't last, he found someone else pretty soon after, haven't seen him for years,”

“That's awful “ said Kayleigh, “ how can a woman live with herself stealing someone's man ?”

“ It wasn't a woman “ said Sharon “it was another man “ .

Jane stared at Sharon.

“ Didn't know it was a secret ? ”

“It's not but I still don't want it bloody broadcast thank you very much”

“ He realised after he married me that he was living a lie” Jane explained,” Marrying me was a way of trying to hide it “

“ Not that you're butch or anything “ added Sharon

“It would be less embarrassing if it was a woman, but it is what it is , no hard feelings , dick . Had nothing but short term relationships since, never had any luck with men, gonna have a lonely old age I guess “

Sharon and Kayleigh nodded.

“What about you ?“ Kayleigh nodded towards Sharon, Sharon's smile faded.

“ Never married , had a few losers over the years, got a 23 year old son that I had to some waster, and a granddaughter of 3 that I see occasionally, but no “ significant other” . She air quoted.

“What about you ?”Jane asked, Sharon had noticed Kayleigh didn't have rings on when they met, and had told Jane in the tea queue.

“ I'm married to a Supermarket manager called John, got twin girls coming up three, called Scarlett and Amanda, they're all around here somewhere or another”

“And you live in Elgin Meadow ? “ said Jane. “ your own little castle eh ?”

Kayleigh was sure there was an edgy tone to the conversation now.

“Working ?” asked Sharon.

“ I'm the fashion department manager in the same store as John, not too exciting but pays ok, get weekends off so it suits us fine”

“ Sounds idyllic “ said Jane “The perfect life “ she smiled at Kayleigh

This time Kayleigh definitely picked up on the hint of sarcasm.

“ Well it's good to see that life is wonderful for you , hope it's all you want it to be, your Fairy tale life “ Sharon said with the slightest of sneers.

“Listen you ….”

Kayleigh was interrupted by her phone ringing.

She looked round towards the stage, and saw John with his phone to his ear.

“Straight ahead, the big tent next to the cake stall, ok see you then.”

“ Someone important was it ?”

“ The singer from the band looking for me , that's all”

“ That band ?” Sharon asked pointing to the stage , “Contraction “

“ Compendium, and yes that band”

“I've seen them a few times they're good” said Jane with a hint of excitement “ Do you know them?”.

“ The singer is my husband John, my Fairy tale Prince “ she added .

At that John came over to the table, instead of his usual public peck on the cheek ,Kayleigh met him with a full on snog, and pulled him close.

“John this is Sharon and this is Jane we were at school together”

“How do ladies “ said John.

“How's your hand love “

“It's fine now john”

“ Best have these back then “ he said sliding her rings off his necklace, “don't want you wandering around looking single “

Kayleigh put them back on , she was pleased to see Sharon and Jane look enviously at her solitaire engagement ring.  

“ There's mummy and daddy” Kayleigh and John turned round to see Joan and auntie Anne being dragged into the tent by the twins, they let them go and they ran to Kayleigh and climbed on to her lap.

“Sharon, Jane, this is Scarlett and this is Amanda, say hello girls”

“ Hello “ said the twins.

“ Hello” echoed Sharon and Jane, smiling adoringly at the girls, “ They're gorgeous” said Jane

“Absolutely “ said Sharon.

“ Take after their mum “ John said squeezing Kayleigh's shoulder.

“ Is our house where Bookers used to be John? “ asked Kayleigh “ Sharon was asking”

“ Yes , Elgin Meadows, a bit ironic really the manager of Bookers was Eric Meadows, I was at college with him”

“Ironic “ replied Kayleigh. Flashing an obvious fake smile towards her ex schoolmates.

“Were you all in school at the same time?”asked John .

“ Same classes” answered Jane.

“ Really the same classes “ John repeated an edge of disbelief in his voice “ so you're the same age?”

“ Actually I'm younger than Kayleigh “ said Jane .

“ Really the same classes?”  John repeated trying not to sound sarcastic.

“ Kayleigh says you work together that must get awkward?”

“ Not at all, I'm store manager , I don't deal with Kayleigh direct, she doesn't answer to me at work, and doesn't listen to me at home “

“ I know you don't I ? “ John's auntie Anne suddenly asked Sharon.

“ I've got one of those faces I guess,” Sharon replied.

“ No, I know you from somewhere, I'm sure I do “

“ Can't say I recognise you , Mrs ? “

“ Coleman , Anne Coleman”

“Don't know the name ,sorry “ said Sharon a little uncomfortably.

“ Oh it'll come to me I'm sure it will “ said Anne.

 

Scarlett and Amanda were sitting on Sharon and Jane's knees eating cake and drinking squash, enjoying being fawned over, Sharon,Jane and Kayleigh talking about old teachers and other school mates .

“ Jesus “ Aunty Anne suddenly said, and marched over to Sharon , where to everyone's  surprise she unceremoniously lifted Amanda from her lap.

“ I remember you now” she put Amanda on a stunned Kayleigh's lap and lifted Scarlett and put her in Joans.

“That was a long time ago Mrs Coleman, a lifetime “

“ Oh so you do remember me then ? thought you did , I know your type , remember I've met a lot of them over the years”

“ Sharon ?” Kayleigh asked.

“ A long time ago Kayleigh, we met a long time ago “

“ Where?”

“ Prison “

“ Prison , Anne was in prison ? my god when? “

“ She was a prison visitor “ said John “ she didn't do bloody time woman”

“ I used to visit Styal years ago, that's where I met Sharon, isn't it ?“

“Yes “

“ Omg Sharon what did you do? “ Kayleigh whispered.

“12 years”

“ I meant what offence? “

She looked at Jane, who was sitting with a look of incredulity on her face, then looked at Anne.

“ Murder”

“ Right girls , come with Granny it's ice cream time” said Joan.  The twins ran to her and Joan took them out of the tent.

“ Murder “ Jane said “ Murder, how did you not think to mention this ?“

“ Why do you think ? , you saw Mrs Coleman's reaction, I'm a psycho as far as she's concerned”

“ Who? “ Kayleigh asked gently.

“ My son's father, we got into an argument, in the street, I punched him he fell , hit his head and died”

“ God , murder seems a bit severe, I mean you didn't mean it did you?” John remarked.

“ Court thought so, so did the appeals court, so I did 12 years, never been in trouble since , never will be “

“ Your life has been a bit shit hasn't it ?”

“ Sure has Kayleigh,  but it could change at anytime,  anyway it's time I was off it was good seeing you again. And I meant it earlier, I really am sorry. “ Sharon said holding Kayleigh's hand.

“ Hang fire Sharon “ Jane said “ I'm coming too, might as well stick together eh, just like at school ?, bye Kayleigh love”

They waved as they left the tent , looking like the two lonely forlorn women they were.

 

That night as she lay in bed Kayleigh got thinking,

“ John do you believe in what goes around comes around ?”

“ What you sow, so shall ye reap sort of thing ?“

“ Yes “

“I suppose I do, why ask ?”

“ Sharon and Jane tormented me at school, scared me senseless, beat me up , convinced me that I'd amount to nothing, stole from me that sort of thing , and now look at them, and look at me “

“ Mmm”

“ I'm happily married, live in a lovely house, have my two girls, my dream man, a great life basically , and they don't have any of that , do you think that's fate getting them back?”

“ It can be a bitch “

“ What can darling ?”

“ Karma “


End file.
